P:2 Chapter 64: Aeron
Previous Chapter Chapter? “I guess if you want something done, you need to do it youself”, I say. Roxas backs away, “A-Aeron... I hope you're not mad at me for anything”. I shake my head, “I'm not. You did well. But I think I've changed my mind... Let's take all four of them”. Roxas nods, “Did you capture Sora too?” “Yes”, I say. Pit's eyes widen, “S-Sora!?” Link and Rock look confused, “Who's Sora?” Ben slaps his forehead, “He's... Pit's Human Self”. Pit nods, “He's basically what I would look like as a human”. Then he turns to Ben. “Wait... How did you know he was my Human Self?” Ben's eyes widen. “I...H-How... How did I know?” I roll my eyes. “Of course Ben knows, he's got that damn book”. Roxas gasps, “L-LADY AERON... YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM...ABOUT THE...” I slap my forehead. Shit, I think, I don't want Ben thinking I'm after that book... Link turns to Ben, “What book?” Ben looks away from Link, “U-Uh... I don't know. I have no idea what she's talking about”. “Ben...” Says Link, “I know you're lying. You can just tell me”. He shakes his head, “I can't”. “Why not?” “I just can't”. “Ben!” “I can't, Link”. “Can you two just shut up?!” I yell, “God, human voices are annoying!” “I'm not human!”, Exclaims Ben. “Neither am I”, Says Link. “Hylian, Human... Same damn thing!” I yell. I think I've pissed Ben off a little... Good... I feel a sharp pain in my arm, I spin my head around to see her... Black★Rock Shooter, with her blade through my arm. “God, Aeron, your voice is so annoying”, Says B★RS. “YOU LITTLE BITCH!” I scream. Ben and Pit start laughing. Link just slaps her forehead, “Dear Hylia...” “They should've named her Bitch Rock Shooter!” , I yell. A flame comes from B★RS's left eye, “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!” “They should've”, Says a voice. I look over my shoulder. It's Dark Link. “Dark!” Exclaims Link. “Little shit! You're back!” Yells Ben. “My name is not little shit! It's Dark Link!” Pit shakes his head, “No, it's Lyle” “DON'T FUCKING CALL ME LYLE! I HATE THAT NAME!” “Well apparently I gave it to you”, Says Ben, “It does sound like a shitty name, but it must have a pretty good meaning to it, or else I wouldn't have named you that”. “No, it was probably because you just wanted to give me a shitty name”, Says Dark Link, “I mean, you never even loved me”. “Who says I never loved you?” Asks Ben, “Was is asshole Aeron?” “Yes it was! And... Do NOT call her an ASSHOLE!” Yells Dark Link, “The only asshole here is YOU!” “See? This is exactly why I call you a little shit”, Says Ben. Link goes between them, “SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING, FOR HYLIA'S SAKE!” I turn to Roxas, “Let's grab them, and teleport to Hazama, then go to the abandoned castle down the cliff by Mavero Woods. Shove them in the dungeon down there”. Roxas nods, “You hear that, Dark Link?” Dark Link nods. Ben laughs, “Oh sorry, we don't have Getting Kidnapped on our schedule today”. “We'll see about that” Says Dark Link, pulling out his sword. Category:Part 2 Chapters